Two Lost Souls
by mariastberg
Summary: Kurt struggles through the days of high school, trying to get past the bullying until he runs in to a curly haired stranger. The two lost souls help each other to find a way to find happiness and reconnect. Rated T for now, could change to M later.


Two Lost Souls

**2058 New York**

Kurt woke up at the crack of dawn. It was a cold but beautiful day in early November. The house in which he lived, was exactly as he imagined it so many years ago. It was big enough for him and his extended family and anyone else who cared to join them. It was built privately at the end of a long street at the outskirts of New York.

He put on his slippers and his big cozy sweater that he once bought on that amazing trip to Paris more than 20 years ago. It was tacky and awful but Kurt loved it and it helped to keep him warm on days like this. He made his way to the kitchen to make coffee and maybe heat up one of those amazing blueberry scones that Sarah always brought over. Despite the cold weather, Kurt was determined to watch the sun rise from the front porch. He grabbed his coffee and scone and took the big red and green blanket from the closet in the hallway and sat gracefully on the porch swing**. **Just as he made himself comfortable, the sun shining upon his face, drastically showing how well he has aged, made its way up between the two big oak trees that stood at the end of the driveway**. **

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought to himself _I love my life, my family, this house, and this place_. But it hasn't always been like this, life had been difficult, but if Kurt had to do it again, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**2011 Lima, Ohio**

A startled Kurt jumped two feet in the air as a locker slammed shut just down the hall from his own locker at McKinley High. _Oh god how I hate this place _Kurt thought miserably. Every loud sound, every peculiar movement that he saw in his peripheral vision made him jump. This was not his plan when he was a kid, he wanted to be popular, he wanted to have friends he could confide in, and of course he wanted a boyfriend. Right now, he had none of those. Sure he had friends in Glee Club but they despised each other and stole each other's boyfriends and girlfriends and had diva-offs every other week, and when school was over for the day they parted ways and Kurt went home alone to his dad. Yes, Burt Hummel was his amazing dad that had sacrificed so much for him and had taken care of him when Kurt needed it the most.

His mother died from cancer when Kurt was just a boy, he could still remember her and smell her perfume but the memories kept drifting away from him and in a way that was a good thing. Kurt needed to focus on the present and especially on the future if he was to have any chance of ever getting out of Lima, but he still missed her every day. When he came out to his dad at the age of 13, he gave him a big hug and told him that he would love him no matter whom he is or who he loves. But not everybody was as great as his dad, hence the reason as to why he hated high school and why he was always so jumpy. The jocks at McKinley had made it their mission to make Kurt's life a living hell, and he tried not to care and to hold his head up high but sometimes he just didn't have the energy. Today was such a terrible day.

Second week of junior year, on a Tuesday, Kurt closed his locker and hurried down the hall to his first class of the day, which was History. He was always on time but never too early because he wanted to avoid talking or running in to anyone. But this morning he did run into someone.

Kurt tried to stop in time but ran straight into a guy he had never seen before

- "Hey….watch where you're going!" Blaine stated, completely thrown off.

- "Well these halls are normally deserted at this time so excuse you," Kurt said defensively before looking up and meeting the guy's hazel green eyes. His breathing hitched, but in a good way because this time, when he looked into the most captivating eyes, that he has ever seen, Kurt just stood there watching this guy and obviously not paying attention, because apparently he was speaking .

- "I´m sorry, what?" Kurt mumbled.

- "Uhm….I said my name is Blaine, I'm new here, and you are?" Blaine replied.

- "Late for class," Kurt said ducking his head and running away.

He didn´t see the small smile that played on Blaine's lips as the taller teen ran away.

_OMG! OMG! OMG_! Kurt thought to himself. _Not again!_ _I am not going to fall for the_ _new straight kid_ _and making a fool of myself!_ He did that once in junior high before he learned to keep to himself and not voice his opinion on anything that did not relate to school, but god was this guy gorgeous. He ran into his classroom just in time for the last bell and found his usual spot at the back, knowing it was always vacant. Good thing most people had their routines and always sat in the same spot. About 10 minutes into a very boring class about World War II, the door to the classroom swung open with a _whoosh!,_ which caught Kurt's attention. What he saw was not what he expected, because the new kid, Blaine? , walked into the room, apologizing to Mr. Craig for being late and probably told the teacher his life story. But, Kurt wouldn't know since he kept looking in his book, trying to disappear or at least become invisible.

"Ok, class. This is Blaine Anderson, a transfer student from Los Angeles, the City of Angels. You can take a seat over there just next to Kurt." Mr. Craig gestured to the empty seat next to Kurt. Kurt snapped out of his very interesting book and looked up to see Blaine making his way over to sit at the desk next to him.

"Hi again!" Blaine said before sitting down, a mysterious expression planted on his face.

"Hi!" Kurt said, nonchalantly, and continued reading the paragraph that Mr. Craig ordered them to.

_Well, this day just keeps getting better and better._ Kurt thought to himself, Of course, the gorgeous guy would be in his grade, let alone his class as well, and sit next to him since that space was always free. _FUCK! Can this class be over soon!? _Kurt thought desperately.

Kurt kept glancing sideways and noticed Blaine writing in his notebook, but what he was writing seemed to have nothing to do with World War II. Kurt could make out simple phrases or words like_ darkness, soul, mind, a long road ahead. _Kurt's curiosity got the better of him and he didn't even notice when Blaine looked up and saw Kurt trying to read his notes. Blaine closed his book, trying to get Kurt's attention and make him look at him. Kurt slowly looked up; he could feel Blaine's eyes on him. 

"Didn't your mother teach you not to snoop?" Blaine said angrily.

"I…..I'm not snooping, I was going to ask you if could borrow your pen for a moment?" Kurt answered quickly.

"Yeah, right!" Blaine said sarcastically, but still handing Kurt his pen.

Kurt pretended to write something important in the margins of his book and handed the pen back over to Blaine.

"Keep it, I've got plenty." Blaine shrugged off.

Kurt was just going to thank him when the bell rang and everybody hurried out the room, including Blaine. Kurt sat alone, breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that he´d gotten away with snooping, _right? _and without being yelled at or pushed around. But what was it that Blaine was writing? This would not end well; Kurt could feel it in his gut.

The day went by slowly as it always did. He did not see Blaine again until lunch. He sat by himself at one of the big tables at the back, writing in his book. Kurt sat down with his Glee "friends", at least he didn´t have to sit alone because he feared of being a target, both for the idiot jocks and maybe even Blaine. Why could he not get this guy out of his head?

"…..and then I thought that Finn and I could do a duet. Kurt are you listening to me? "Rachel asked, flipping her hair in annoyance.

"Yes yes, big opening number and a duet with Finn, it´s always the same Rachel, why don´t you give someone else a chance?" Kurt answered, clearly irritated.

"Jeez! He does know how to speak!" Puck retorted.

Kurt looked up from his food, giving Puck his best bitch glare.

"Just because I don´t always voice my opinion doesn't mean I don't have one Puckerman." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's gotten into you Kurt? You never raise your voice?" Mercedes spoke up.

"Well, Mercedes it just so happens that I don´t care anymore, you guys are supposed to be my friends but all I ever hear is you talking to me, not with me, except for Rachel and that's saying something. "Kurt said with a sassy attitude.

Everybody at the table went silent and stared at Kurt. Kurt let out a sigh of frustration, and stood up, walking out of the cafeteria, but not before looking in Blaine's direction and seeing him looking back at Kurt. What was this guy's problem and why was Kurt so intrigued by him?

_Fuck Glee Club!_ _I can't do this, not today._ Kurt thought to himself as the last bell rang, for the day . Blaine had been in his geography class and his French class that day, but they did not sit close so he was spared the humility that would have come with having to face him. His fellow Glee club friends were wise to keep their distance, even though Rachel tried speaking to him more than once.

Kurt gathered his things and left the classroom quickly, not bothering to go by his locker. He headed straight for the parking lot towards his car. Almost nearing his car, he could feel someone behind him, so he started walking faster, hoping that this someone was just walking to their own car. As he reached his car, he felt a hand on his shoulder and Kurt spun around hitting his elbow in the rearview mirror and dropping his books. With a tired sigh, he bent down to pick up his stuff, but was met with a head of dark brown curls. Standing up quickly, he realized it was Blaine, kneeling beside his car, picking up his books.

"Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to return your pen, you were in such a hurry to get out of French that you left it behind and seeing as you had to take mine earlier I figured you were running low on pens," Blaine said as he stood up again handing Kurt his books and his pen.

"I…..uhm….yeah! Thank you."

"Anytime Kurt, see you around." Blaine said, leaving Kurt standing by his car with a shocked expression on his face.

"And put some arnica on that elbow, I can already see a bruise forming," Blaine yelled as he walked away, down the street and out of sight.


End file.
